Moonlight Dance
by kiraracutie4
Summary: There is a new girl at school who falls for this silver haired cutie! And he asks her to the dance.
1. Default Chapter

Moonlight Dance

Chapter 1

As Inuyasha silently woke up, he thought back about his dream.

'Who was that girl? And why did she hug me? It felt so warm and …right.' He sighed.

Then he went downstairs to grab a glass of OJ, as he headed down the stairs he saw that miroku (his roommate) was sleeping on the couch snoring to death.

'He must have passed out from lack of sleep' Inuyasha thought.

An evil smile crept on Inuyasha's face, and then he flipped the couch over and yelled,

"MIROKU! GET OFF THE COUCH YOU LAZY BUM !"

"What the HELL was THAT FOR?" miroku yelled at the top of his lungs.

"We have to get to school or we'll get SUSPENDED!" Inuyasha said as he calmed himself down.

"Oh", miroku said with a shocked look on his face," Why thank you for caring."

"Feh!" Inuyasha scoffed. As he got in his black convertible he asked, "Miroku, you want a ride?"

"Sorry, but I'm walking Lady Sango to school, but if you don't mind picking her up…" he replied.

"Whatever", Inuyasha said with an annoyed look. Then Inuyasha stepped hard on the gas petal.

"Don't you think we're going a little fast?" Miroku said terrified.

"You want fast? YOU GOT IT!" Then Inuyasha shifted gears and went even faster.

"Inuuuyaaashaaaa!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs as they headed for the front of a truck. Inuyasha quickly dodged it and hit the brakes, which made them screech, when they got to Sango's house. Inuyasha looked at miroku's terrified face, waiting for him to say something. Then sango came out of the house yelling "Bye KOHARU!"

"Kon'nichi wa guys!" she said with a cheery tone.

"Kon'nichi wa Lady Sango, might I add that you're looking quite lovely this morning." Miroku said. Sango blushed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Then they drove off to school.


	2. Kagome

(I do not own Inuyasha)

Chapter 2- Kagome

As they got out of the car Sango said "Thanks for picking me up guys"

"No problem Sango" Inuyasha said.

Then they got to their homeroom. Inuyasha sat at the back as always, Sango sat beside him, and miroku in front of her.

"May I have your attention!" the teacher said grabbing everyone's attention, "We have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurachi, make her feel welcome. Ms.Higurachi you may sit next to Mr.Miroku." he said pointing to miroku.

Inuyasha looked over at kagome. Watching her soft face, black hair, cute outfit, and her warm brown eyes which sent a tingle down his spine.

As kagome walked over to her desk she noticed a boy staring at her. He had long silver hair, gold amber eyes, and the cutest doggy ears on top of his head.

"Hi! My name is Sango Hirakutse, nice to meet you." Sango smiled while Kagome sat down.

"Hi Sango! My name's Kagome, it's nice to meet you too." She said with a sweet smile. Then she noticed that the silver haired boy was still staring at her, Sango noticed it too.

"Inuyasha? INUYASHA? EARTH TO INUYASHA!" Sango shouted.

"Huh?" he said as he blinked.

"Introduce yourself dummy!" Sango said.

"Oh yea, my name's Inuyasha" he said blushing.

" Kon'nichi wa, my name's Miroku! I have never seen a girl quite as beautiful as you Lady Kagome." he said as he kissed her hand. She laughed and her sweat dropped.

(you no how ppl make other ppl uncomfortable in anime)

"Will you consider bearing my children?"

"LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango yelled and punched him in the face.

Inuyasha was overwhelmed with anger (of what miroku did DUH!) and let a growl slip from his chest.

"What's that noise?" Kagome asked, then she noticed it was coming from Inuyasha. Everyone stared as he turned as red as his t-shirt. (same color as his haori idk how to spell it!)

"Miroku, wanna come to my house to watch THE RING TWO?" Sango asked.

"I'd love to Lady Sango." He answered.

"Hey! Why don't you and Inuyasha come too?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Sure! I'd love to Sango, thanx!" Kagome replied, "Are you coming Inuyasha?"

"Whatever Wench!" Inuyasha said (Rude much?)

"Humph! I have a name it's KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said as a smirk came on her face. Then she put on the most angelic smile. "Oh Inuyasha you're so funny! Here..." she took out a rosary from her backpack and held it out to him. "I hope you exept this as a token of friendship." He took the rosary and put it around his neck.

"Suit's you." Sango said. The Kagome smiled and yelled "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha tumbled to the ground head first.

"What was that?" he asked, then mumbled angrily under his breath.

"What was that you said?" Kagome asked.

"I said YOU WITCH!" he yelled.

"Sit, sit, sit, SIT BOY!" he then again tumbled to the ground.

"Suit's you even more!" Sango said while she and miroku laughed their head off.

"Humph!"Inuyasha said as he blushed bright red.

"Now will you want to be going to Sango's house or not?" Kagome asked in triumph.

"Feh…Whatever" he said.

"Great! Why don't you guys come over 3 o'clock?" Sango asked excitedly. They all nodded in agreement.

As the bell rang and everyone got up, Kagome made a squeely sound.

What's the matter, Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome quickly turned around and slapped miroku hard on the face, forcing him to the ground. Kagome stood there nervous and shocked as she realized what she's done. To her relief everyone started laughing.

"HENTAI! You'll never change!" a very angry Sango said.

"I know , I know" miroku said laughing. Inuyasha just gave him a disgusted look. Then kagome tripped on someone's backpack , but Inuyasha caught her before her face reached the ground. Her nose was one inch off the ground, but kagome sprained her ankle. As Kagome stared at Inuyasha's sweet, amber eyes, her heart raced.

"Are you okay Kagome?" he asked as a concerned look flashed in his eyes.Then Kagome noticed her shoulder was bleeding and a steel nail had gone through it , probably from the edge of her almost broken seat. Inuyasha noticed and pulled it out. He ripped a piece of cloth over the wound to slow the bleeding, she was loosing blood fast.

"Th-thank yo-you inu-yasha." She said weekly then fainted.


	3. Authors note

Authors Note:

This story is currently paused due to ….I'M HAVING WRITERS BLOCK!

Thanx for all the reviews I'll try and update more…tell me what kinda of pairings you like so I can make other stories while I have writers block.

Ja ne!

PS: I do not own Inuyasha!


End file.
